User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 17 - Honey, I Can Explain!
Last time, the team split up in groups of two to alert Neathia, Gundalia, and Vestal that they were not the real enemies. On Gundalia, Masterz and Immortus met up with Zero X Hunter who was another fugitive. Jade and Emilia were attacked by Hack and Viranoid on Neathia. Phantom and Axel got help from the Earth ambassador to Vestal. New Vestroia Me: “Everybody, Brawley here. I’ve also got Immortus and Ryuji with me.” I contacted the others. Our Gauntlets projected the image of their faces. Zero: “It’s Zero X Hunter now!” Me: “Whatever. Anyway, Gundalia doesn’t trust us! They wouldn’t listen to reason.” Jade: “Brawley X Masterz! Next time I see you, you better have a good explanation for what happened to us!” Me: “What are you talking about?!” Without explanation, Jade hung up. Emilia: “I guess I should go too.” Then Emilia hung up. Ryuji: “Women…” Me: “I know, right? Anyway, how was your mission, Phantom?” Phantom: “It went great, guess who we met up with?” He showed me the ambassador. Me: “No way! I completely forgot he was there!” Ambassador: “It’s been a long time, old friend.” Me: “You bet it has, Kellen! How’s Sirenoid doing?” Kellen: “Just fine. I heard about your problem and since I own many estates here on Vestal, you’re all welcome to visit and use them as shelter. You’ll be out of harm’s way.” Zero: “Staying on Neathia would just start another Neathian-Gundalian War, and we do NOT want that!” Me: “I guess you guys are right. I’ll alert Jade and Emilia when they arrive. Zero and Immortus, you two go on ahead to Vestal. I’ll stay here and wait for them.” Drago opened up a portal. “All transporting please step into the portal or you have no reason for being here.” Immortus and Zero stepped in. Razenoid and Horridian followed them. I looked up at Titanium Dragonoid. “So much happening so fast… I wonder how mom and dad are doing… I hope they’re ok. Mom probably had a heart attack when she saw the broadcast…” Jade and Emilia appeared out of another portal. Jade looked angry. “BRAWLEY!!!” Me: “…Yes, honey?” Jade took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down. “Would you happen to know anything a brawler named Hack or a Bakugan named Viranoid?” Drago looked at us with shock. “What on Earth would make you ask that?!” Jade’s Dharak: “He attacked us on Neathia and said his reason for being is all because of you.” Me: “I’ll explain. A long time ago, back when BDI was still beta, there were a lot of glitches and bugs. One bug evolved, you could say, and attacked me. It copied my identity, or DNA, as well as Drago’s. Then those things were born. It tried to replicate other Bakugan's DNA too, but we stopped it. I called him Hack. He wanted to enter the real world in my body and consume data like a living virus." Drago: "We realized that Viranoid's only weakness was that he could only use Abilities that were available on Bakugan Dimensions Interspace and only one attribute at a time. It was difficult keeping up with all the different fighting styles but we somehow ended up defeating him." Me: "I thought we defeated him. He was virtual and I saw him be deleted right before my eyes so I have no clue how he's back, especially in the real world!!!" Kellen: "A living virus? Vestal is a planet that relys a lot on technology. Whatever you do, keep him out." Then Kellen unexpectadley hung up. Me: "That was weird. Anyway, do you think he could have followed you? Hey! Chance Dragonoid! Where are you?" Chance Dragonoid appeared: "I cannot answer that. I cannot sense this Hack's precense because he is not a living organism." Drago: "What about you, Helios?" Helios did a scan of the area. "Just us. Nothing for hundreds of miles except Bakugan. Wait... Someone just fired an attack headed this way!" Drago closed the portal: "Spread out!" We got out of the way and a blast of fire impacted the ground. What was left was a deep crater. We looked up and saw something flying over us; the thing that attacked us. Jade, Emilia, and I: "Ability Activate!" Jade: "Photon Gladiator!" Emilia: "Olifon Blaster!" Me: "Dragon Strength! Deep Fire Block A!" Our combined power created explosions in the sky. After the smoke cleared, the attacker was nowhere to be found. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" "Sorry about that. My partner and I were practicing our aim. We didn't mean to fire at you, you just happened to be standing in our target zone." It was Dhrakon. I activated my Gauntlet Blade and charged at him. When I was about to strike him, Chance Dragonoid blocked my way with his tail. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Chance Dragonoid: "No need to be to hotheaded." Dhrakon: "He's right. I mean you no harm." Jade: "Yeah, like we would believe you." Chance Dragonoid: "He is telling the truth." Dhrakon: "I saw that broadcast of the man in sunglasses. What was that about?" Me: "Parasyte and some team he has wants to ruin our reputation." Dhrakon: "I knew Parasyte was involved... Watch your back. I will not allow anyone to harm you to get the Jewel Fragments..." Drakohex: "Only we can do that!" Dhrakon: "In case you're wondering, the reason they can always find out is because you have Drothkenoid's bugs crawling all over your body. They are just so small you can't see them." Hearing that made Emilia and Jade flinch in disgust. "Drakohex, if you will." Drakohex revealed his Forbidden Eye and shined a purple light on us all. Little clouds of smoke came off of our bodies. "You're welcome." Me: "Why are you helping us?" Dhrakon: "Like Drakohex said, only we can hunt you down and ruin your life for your power. I won't allow anyone to get in the way of that. Once Parasyte and his team are defeated, I will come after you myself." Drakohex held the blades on his wrist to Drago's neck. "As will I. Brothers or not, you are the key to me gaining unlimited power." Drago spit fire at Drakohex's face. "Quit threatening me. We may be twins but we are not brothers." Me: "We, we better get going.: Drago and Drakohex stopped staring each other down. "You coming, Drakohex?" Drakohex: "No, I'm going to stay here on New Vestroia and see what kind of training I can get done. And when I am done..." Drago: "Yeah, yeah, I know. If only mom had taught you better." XP. Drakohex withdrew his blades and pushed Drago back. Drakohex: "How do you know if we had actual parents? We were born from pure energy! For all we know, we could be science experiments like Project Infinity III!" Helios stood in front of Drakohex and revealed his stomach cannon. "Excuse me, but do you want to repeat what you just said?" Me: "Guys! There's no need to fight!" Drakohex: "You're no Bakugan, just a failed science experiment. A weapon made to be manipulated. Who knows? I might be too so don't feel so left out." Helios charged power into his cannon. Drakohex gathered energy in his Forbidden Eye. The two were standing right in front of each other so this explosion was going to be massive. Phantom and Axel have met up with Kellen, the ambassador to Vestal. Immortus and Zero went on to Vestal. Masterz, Emilia, and Jade have met up with Dhrakon and Drakohex. A simple joke from Drago started a fight between Helios and Drakohex and that fight is turning into a big problem. What happens next? Find out next time on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts